Kingdom Hearts 1 remix
by Neii-chan
Summary: Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Asuka,j'ai 14 ans,j'ai des cheveux bruns et des yeux bleus. J'habite l'Île du Destin avec mon frère jumeau,Sora,et mes deux meilleurs amis,Riku et Kairi. Je reprends toute l'histoire de Kingdom hearts.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour !!! Je m'appelle Asuka,j'ai 14 ans,j'ai des cheveux bruns et des yeux bleus. J'habite l'Île du Destin avec mon frère jumeau,Sora,et mes deux meilleurs amis,Riku et Kairi. Sora et moi connaissons Riku depuis toujours,Kairi est arrivée sur l'île il y a quelques années,mais on est tout de suite devenues amies...

C'est bientôt le grand jour,on va bientôt partir...On va partir découvrir les mondes...Je suis super impatiente,je ne tiens plus en place...

«Asuuukaaa !!m'appela-t-on,t'es où??

-Je suis en haut,répondis-je à mon frère,qu'est ce que tu veux ??

-Descends !! On a besoin de ton aide pour le radeau !!!

-J'arrive !!»

Je rangeais ce que j'étais en train de faire,et descendis en prenant appui sur les branches inférieur de l'arbre sur lequel j'étais perché quand je ne voulais pas qu'on me dérange...

«Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ???demandais-je.

-On a besoin de toi pour accrocher la voile au radeau,fit Sora.

-Ah là là...Qu'est ce que vous feriez sans moi ??fis-je,la mine triste.'

-Absolument rien,fit la voix de Riku derrière nous.

-Je suis déjà au courant,fis-je.

-Et nous admirons tous ta modestie,fit-il en s'approchant.

-Et je suis...AAAAAH!!!»

Riku m'avait lancé sur son épaule,m'emmenant au radeau où Kairi nous attendait:

«Vous en avez mis du temps !!!dit-elle.

-Désolé,s'excusa mon frère,on cherchait Asu...

-Comme d'habitude,lâcha Riku.

-Hey !! C'est pas sympa de dire ça !!m'exclamais-je.

-Mais tu sais qu'on rigole,dit Sora.

-Mouais...Bon,je dois faire quoi ???

-Grimpe sur le mat,et on te passe la voile pour que tu l'accroche,ok ??

-Ça marche !!»

Je grimpais en haut du mat et attendis que l'on me passe la voile. Une fois que l'on m'eus passé la voile,je l'attachais.

«Et voilà,fis-je en me redressant,c'est fi...»

Je fus prise de vertige,tout se mit à tourner autour de moi...J'essayais de trouver quelque chose où me raccrocher pour ne pas tomber,mais il n'y avait rien...J'entendis Kairi crier mon nom,puis plus rien...Je continuais de tomber,mais il faisait sombre...J'ouvris mes yeux,j'étais sur une étrange plateforme...Cela ne me rassura pas …

«Riku !!Sora !!! Kairi !!! Où êtes vous ??»

'''''Je n'eus pour réponse que l'écho de ma question...'''''

''N'aie pas peur,''me dit une voix'',Tu es la clef...''

«La clef ??? Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ??? Et la clef de quoi ??? Je...»

Il y a tant à faire...Et si peu de temps,mais n'aie crainte,avance,tu as le pouvoir de surmonter ces épreuves,qui se dresseront devant toi...

Bien que cela ne me rassure en rien,j'avançais,une étrange bestiole apparut sur le sol,se glissant sous mes pieds,et me sautant dessus par derrière. 

«Aaaah !!! Que …???»

Une clef m'apparut dans la main,je ne me posais pas de questions,je frappais la bestiole.

Elle disparut,je n'étais pas rassurée,mais alors là,pas du tout...

Y avait-il d'autres bestioles comme la première ?? Et puis,je suis où d'abord ??

D'autres bestioles apparurent,je me mis à courir pour leur échapper. Mais il n'y avait pas d'issue...à part le vide... Je n'allais tout de même pas sauter... Sora et Riku me l'ont rabâcher tant de fois et je l'assumes,je suis totalement folle mais pas suicidaire...

Je décidais de me battre,et je me défendis tant bien que mal. Mais les choses redoublaient dans leurs attaques et je commençais à fatiguer. Un trou noir apparut sous mes pieds,je luttais,mais finis par me faire engloutir... 


	2. Chapter 2

**Tout d'abord bonsoir !! (ou bonjour ça dépend). j'ai la grosse flemme de faire les présentations...**

**Mais je vais les faire quand même... Moi, c'est Neii-chan. J'ai déjà publié cette fic sur un autre site, et elle est finie. **

**Merci à Ryuuketsu-Chan qui a posté la première review.**

**Pour lui répondre... Heu en fait je crois que l'histoire sera essentiellement du point de vue d'Asuka... Sorry '... Comme tout le monde connait l'histoire d'origine, moi j'ai incrusté a fond Asu... Et donc voilà... Je préviens aussi que c'est ma toute première fic. Comme elle est déjà terminée, je vais sûrement la "revoir" et modifié certains trucs ^^. Je préviens aussi que j'ai commencé à m'attaquer à CoM, et que je publierais la fic quand j'aurais finis de publier celle ci. Sinon, bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

«Asu !! Arrête de te débattre,s'écria la voix de mon frère.

-Elle va bien ??? fit celle inquiète de Kairi.

-Je crois,répondit celle de Sora,en tout cas,elle met toujours autant d'énergie dans ses coups.»

C'est vrai que je me débattais,mais pas contre les choses que j'avais combattus...

J'ouvris les yeux et me redressais,j'étais toujours sur l'Île,le soleil était éblouissant.

«Ça va ?? me demanda Riku qui avait remarqué que je m'étais redressée.

-Heu..Non...Heu oui..Enfin..j'sais pas...je...

-Dis donc,t'as dûs faire une sacrée chute pour ne plus savoir si tu vas bien...fit remarquer mon frangin préféré. Heureusement que Riku était là pour te rattraper...

-Ha...Heu...merci...fis-je à l'adresse de Riku,tout en essayant de mettre de l'ordre dans ma tête.

-...T'as qu'à te reposer,Sora et moi on va continuer le radeau...

-Moi,je reste avec Asuka,dit Kairi,de fois que...

-Je vais très bien !!!»dis-je quelque peu vexée en me mettant sur pieds. Mais mes jambes(ces traîtresses)ne l'entendirent pas de cette façon...Elles me lâchèrent.

«Mais bien sûr,se moqua mon frangin bien-aimé,on va te croire

-Kairi,on compte sur toi,fit Riku,empêche la de faire des bêtises,car même dans son état...

-Oui oui,fit Kairi,ne vous en faites pas...

-Hé !!! Ça veut dire quoi ça ???m'offusquais-je,je...

-Ça veut dire que tu restes avec moi,fit Kairi en s'asseyant à côté de moi,ça faisait un moment qu'on avait pas eu un moment entre filles..

-Oui...Hé !!! Change pas de sujet !!

-Bon on vous laisse,fit Sora,à plus tard.»

Je soupirais...Puis je sortis ce que j'avais entrepris de faire plus tôt sur mon arbre perché (non,je ne suis pas un corbeau).

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?? me demanda Kairi  
-J'essaie de faire des portes bonheurs...Mais ce n'est pas très réussis...C'est nul...soupirais-je,mon talent en travaux manuel est exceptionnel...

-Mais non,me consola Kairi,ce n'est pas si mal...

-...Tu veux bien m'aider ???

-Bien sûr !!!»accepta mon amie.

C'est ainsi que nous passâmes l'après midi... A faire des portes bonheurs...

«Voilà,fit Kairi,c'est fini...

-Tiens,dis-je,prends celui là,il est pour toi...

-Merci,me remercia ma meilleure amie.

-Il y en a un pour Sora et Riku aussi,et un pour moi...J'espère que ça leur plaira...

-J'en suis sûr,m'assura-t-elle,viens,on va le leur donner.»

Je me levais,mes jambes étaient de nouveau sûres (jusqu'à la prochaine fois),deux porte-bonheurs dans les mains. Ils avaient tous la même forme,c'étaient des étoiles. Le porte-bonheur de Kairi était rose/violet. Les deux autres qui étaient destinés aux garçons étaient respectivement Jaune/orangé et bleu/vert. Le mien était rouge.

«Ohé !!Les garçons,cria Kairi en agitant ses bras dans leur direction,venez.»

Les garçons arrivèrent en courant (comme toujours).

«ça va mieux ?? s'enquit Sora.

-Oui,oui,fis-je en leur tendant les porte-bonheurs,tenez,c'est pour vous...»

Sora fut le premier à se saisir d'un des porte bonheur (le jaune),Riku prit donc le dernier.

«C'est toi qui les a fais ?? me demanda mon frère,d'habitude c'est pas ton truc ce genre de chose...

-Heu...en fait Kairi m'a aidé...

-Mais juste sur la fin,sinon,c'est Asu qui a tout fait...,soutint l'intéressée.

-En tout cas,fit Sora,c'est sympa merci.

-Oui,fit Riku,...Si on rentrait,il commence à se faire tard.»

Tout le monde accepta. J'étais relativement contente de ma journée,mis à part mon ''petit'' malaise...


	3. Chapter 3

_**J'ai la flemme de mettre les crédits... Mais je vais le faire quand même...**_

_**Alors tous les personnages Disney et compagnie... bah ça appartient à Disney xD.**_

_**Sora, Riku, Kairi et tous les autres appartiennent à Square Enix.**_

_**Seul Asuka est à moi.**_

_**Pour répondre à ****Ryuuketsu-Chan, je n'ai pas joué non plus à KH CoM... J'ai lus les mangas en anglais et j'ai vu les vidéos en VOSTFR sur youtube. Si ça t'intéresse je te passerai les liens pour y avoir accès.**_

_**Merci aussi à Nema pour ses encouragements, ça me fait très plaisir (comme quoi, il en faut peut pour être heureux...xD)**_

_**Bon je crois que la séance remerciements, présentation et Co. est finit pour le moment...**_

_**Y aura surement encore du blabla à la fin du chapitre.**_

_

* * *

_

Nous avions finis les préparatifs pour notre voyage, la date de départ était fixée pour demain, tôt dans la matinée. J'étais impatiente, on allait bientôt partir, découvrir les autres mondes... Tous les quatre... Ouais !!!! Sur le chemin qui mène à la maison, je sautillai et courrai partout, comme une gamine de trois ans. Sora se joignit à moi de bon cœur, nos petits jeux faisaient beaucoup rire nos amis.

Après être rentré,je m'enfermais dans ma chambre espérant me reposer un peu pour demain...Ce fut plus que réussit,car ce fut ma mère qui me réveilla. Elle paraissait inquiète...

«Maman ?fis-je,l'esprit encore embrumé,qu'est ce qu'il y a ??

-Sais-tu où est ton frère Asuka ??

-Bah,dans sa chambre... Nan ?

-...»

Elle tourna les talons,et descendit au Rez-de-Chaussée,moi,j'allais voir dans la chambre de mon très cher frère,il n'y était pas...Un bruit de tonnerre et un éclair me firent sursauter...Je m'approchais de la fenêtre pour voir,le ciel était noir mais pas comme d'habitude...Il n'y avait pas d'étoile... Le tonnerre retentit à nouveau...

Le radeau !!! Il fallait le mettre à l'abri, mon radeau... NOTRE radeaaauuuuu !!! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il y ait une tempête ce soir ? Ça aurait pas put attendre demain ???

Je sortis par la fenêtre ouverte de la chambre de mon frère, étant donné que mes parents ne me laisseraient pas sortir à cette heure-ci. Mon jumeau devait aussi s'assurer que le radeau était à l'abri, je le retrouverai donc sûrement sur l'île...

Petit problème: je n'avais pas tout de suite remarqué que les bestioles dont j'avais rêvé quelques jours plutôt envahissaient littéralement l'Île. Je devait être sacrément bigleuse pour ne pas les voir.

Une fois arrivée à l'endroit où le radeau devait être,je ne vis ...rien...plus de radeau...

Nooooooon !!! Le radeaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuu !!! Comment on allait faire pour partir maintenant...? On allait devoir tout recommencer...

Toutefois,j'avais aussi remarqué que les bateaux de Kairi,Riku et Sora étaient ici.

Je me décidai donc de partir à la rechercher de leur propriétaire.

«Kairi !!! Riku !!! Sora !!! Vous êtes où ?? Si c'est une blague ce n'est pas...»'

_Tu ne comprends donc pas ...La porte s'est ouverte... Tu es misérable..._

«PARDON ?! fis-je,Et vous, vous êtes qui pour dire ça ? Espèce de tâche !!»

Je ne savais même pas à qui je parlai.. J'suis pas claire, moi...

_Je sais qui tu es,tu as été choisi pour être la clef... Cependant,tu ne dois pas être effrayée par les Ténèbres..._

Il sait qui je suis... N'importe nawak...  
«Vous racontez n'importe quoi,m'écriais-je en me mettant à courir,les Ténèbres sont...ne sont pas une bonne chose...»

Je courrais d'autant plus vite que j'avais remarquer les bestioles maintenant... Elles avaient vraiment une sale tête.

«Sora !!! Kairi !!! Riku !!! Vous êtes où bon sang ???»

Une pensée s'insinua dans mon esprit...Et si … si ils n'étaient plus là ??? Si j'étais seule …

Bon aller, pas de panique... Tout va bien se passer... Non, ça va pas bien se passer en fait. Les _Bidule_s sont encore plus nombreux... Je pris mes jambes à mon cou.

«RAAAAH !! Foutez moi la paix !!!»

Je ne savais pas si elles comprenaient ce que je leur racontais... Mais, on peut toujours essayer, non ?

Soudain, je trébuchais... Nan mais quelle idiote je fais !! Je crois que j'ai toujours pas compris qu'il fallait lever les pieds quand on court... Riku me l'a pourtant répété plus d'une fois, lorsqu'on faisait des courses (qu'il gagnait toujours).

Me voilà bien embêtée... Ces sales trucs me lâchent pas...

Je me relevai et partis précipitamment.

Là, ce fut encore pire... Le sol disparut subitement... Ah... C'est problématique...

Donc, si mon esprit suivait un raisonnement logique:

Moi+ Le sol qui disparait= CHUTE !!

Bingo...

_**Fin !!! xD**_

_**J'ai réécrit une bonne partie du chapitre parce que je me suis rendus compte, avec le recul, que la fin était '' Cryyy to muuuch !!''**_

_**Donc voilà ce que ça donne …**_

_**Sinon, petit sondage, ça vous prendra pas longtemps.**_

_**1-Voulez-vous que je publie ma seconde fic sur KH ? (Kh CoM (remix))**_

_**2-Voulez vous que je publie mon autre fic sur l'Organisation XIII ?**_

_**3-J'ai vu des doujinshis meugnon tout plein sur Sora&Riku, pensez vous que si je les transforme en O.S, ce serait une bonne idée ?**_

_**Bon, je pense que c'est tout...**_

_**See you next time !!!**_

_**Neii-chan**_


	4. Chapter 4

Je me réveillais dans un endroit étrange...Où est ce que j'étais ?? En tous cas,je n'étais plus sur l'Île... Et où pouvaient bien être Riku et Kairi ?? Quant à Sora, je n'en savais pas plus...Je me demandais s'il allait bien.  
Cela me faisait bizarre,c'était la première fois que l'on était séparé...Et je n'aimais pas vraiment ça...C'était...Déconcertant et vide...Oui,vide... Et déconcertant... Je me répétais là...  
Bref,je m'étais relevée et m'avançais et sortant de la ruelle dans laquelle je me trouvais. Il y avait une boutique juste à côté,et des bestioles juste de l'autre côté. Un homme, qui se trouvait parmi les bestioles, essayait de s'enfuir. Je fis un pas pour aller l'aider, mais trop tard. Une des bestioles lui sauta dessus et une lueur en forme de cœur s'échappa de sa poitrine.

J'ouvris de grands yeux, choquée. Le corps de l'homme avait disparut. Je crus que ma mâchoir allait se décrocher.

Les yeux jaunes d'une bestiole se posèrent sur moi, puis ses ''amies'' l'imitèrent. Soudain je me sentis très mal à l'aise. Naan !!! Pitié !! Pas moi !!

Je reculai, toutefois, mon dos toucha bien vite un mur. Naaaaaaaaa !!! Pourquoi il était là ce mur ?!

Je tournais la tête vers les _trucs_. _Ils _avaient gagné du terrain. L'une de ces choses bondit sur moi. J'eus le réflexe de mettre mes bras devant moi, espérant me protéger. Adieu, Ô monde cruel...

J'attendis, mais ne sentis rien venir. Pas l'ombre d'un coup, d'une griffure ou de quelque chose qui s'en approchait.

J'ouvris un œil, j'avais une sorte de … clef dans les mains. Ouais, génial... Une clef... ça va beaucoup m'aider dites moi.

Les autres _trucs_ se décidèrent à passer à l'attaque. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je bénissais Riku et Sora de m'avoir entraîner sur l'Île. Merci, Ô réflexes que j'avais pu acquérir grâce à mon jumeau et mon meilleur ami.

J'en exterminais assez pour pouvoir m'enfuir en courant. J'étais presque imbattable à la course (y avait que Riku qui me battait), mais là, je l'étais encore plus, instinct de survie oblige...

J'arrivais devant une grande porte, je l'ouvris précipitamment. RAAAAAAAAAAAAH !! Pourquoi elle était aussi lourde ?! Beuh... Je m'attendais à quoi aussi... La porte n'était pas petite non plus...

Une fois que j'eus passé cet obstacle, je m'empressais de le remettre en place... Histoire de...

Je regardai le lieux où je me trouvais maintenant. C'était une place plutôt bien éclairée. Je remarquais quelques rares boutiques, une auberge et deux-trois personnes qui passaient par là. Je levai la tête et aperçut un panneau qui indiquait: _Traverse Town_.

Ok... Donc, je savais que j'étais à Traverse Town... C'était un bon début,... Nan ?

Bah... Peut-être j'avais envie de dire... Tout dépendait des gens qu'on y trouvait...

Mon attention se porta sur la ''clef'' que je tenais à la main. C'était comme dans mon rêve...

«Hé !! Toi là-bas !! Fit une voix dans mon dos.

-... Moi ? Demandai-je en me retournant.

-Oui, toi !! Comment t'as eu la Keyblade ?!»

Mon interlocutrice était plutôt directe... Elle avait des cheveux noirs et courts, un bandeau des les cheveux. Elle était vêtue d'un t-shirt qui s'arrêtait au dessus du nombril et d'un short...

Elle avait pas peur d'attraper froid...?

«Dis !! Tu me réponds quand je te parle ?! Réponds !! Fit-elle en m'attrapant par le col de mon débardeur et en me secouant.

-Yuffie !! Intervint une voix féminine. Arrête !! Tu vas lui faire mal !!»

Je me sentis tirer hors de la terrible étreinte de la dénommée Yuffie.

J'avais la tête qui tournait. Ma sauveuse me retint.

«Ouh... Merci... Lâchais-je en reprenant un peu de constance. Heu... Ouais... Merci...

-Tu vas bien ? S'enquit la femme brune aux yeux verts.

-Ouioui !! Dis-je précipitamment.

-Comment t'appelles tu ?» me demanda une femme brune.


End file.
